Your Milky Ways Are All Over Me
by The Wigmonsters
Summary: Jade uses some alone time to contemplate her aspect. Solo Jade sexy times.


A/N: I was a little bit drunk and listening to The Astronomer by Vermillion Lies (a lovely song about being turned on by celestial bodies; title of this fic is a line from the song) and I was struck with the need to write Jade Harley getting off on the idea of fucking the universe. So that's what this is. Links to the information sources and the song can be found on my profile. Disclaimer: I am not a scientist.

* * *

Jade twitched her ears one last time, making sure she couldn't hear anyone or anything nearby, then she carefully locked the door. She had sequestered herself away in one of the empty rooms found in the Lalonde house (well, not empty, just dedicated to the display of an odd assortment of things that had no practical use) with some books she had pilfered from John and Rose's bookshelves.

John had been homeschooled for a good portion of his life, and one of the results of this was that there were educational books on a variety of topics scattered on various shelves throughout his house. Rose was, well, Rose. However, it wasn't any old educational book that Jade had gone searching for.

She hadn't looked through the books too closely when she grabbed them. She had just searched out anything that looked relevant. She had a variety of legitimate reasons to want to read up on space, of course, but she was still a little jumpy. Imagination went a long way, but once in a while Jade wanted to treat herself.

Sure that she was alone, Jade spread out on her stomach leisurely on the cushions she had stashed in the room and opened the book on top of the pile. It was one of Rose's books, and she was disappointed to find that though there was some interesting information, there weren't any pictures that weren't fuzzy black-and-white shots.

The second book's contents proved to be a lot more fruitful.

Jade let out a little hum as she leaned in towards the books, tracing the colorful diagram of the creation of a star with her finger, along with its accompanying pictures of actual stars. She rubbed her thighs together unconsciously and clenched her muscles a bit as she read on.

___Gravity gives the supernova its energy. For Type II supernovae, mass flows into the core by the continued formation of iron from nuclear fusion. Once the core has gained so much mass that it cannot withstand its own weight, the core implodes. This implosion can usually be brought to a halt by neutrons..._

She shuddered and clenched her legs tighter. She had only briefly had full use of her powers while in a universe with any celestial bodies, and it would be a little while longer before she could enter another. This would have to do for now.

She imagined herself flying freely through space, somehow not destroyed by the intense heat of some of the things she encountered. She imagined encountering planets of an incredible variety, weaving through asteroid belts, engulfed by the foreign atmosphere of a celestial body, no oxygen or hydrogen to speak of, brilliant unearthly colors dancing before her and around her and _in_ her, heat, cold, cloying, _suffocating_-

With a start she realized she had already snuck her hand under her skirts and was grinding down on her fingers through her tights. She shifted the angle and gasped a bit, flipping through the pages to read about Venus's atmosphere.

___The atmosphere of Venus is made up almost completely of carbon dioxide. Nitrogen exists in small doses, as do clouds of sulfuric acid. The air of Venus is so dense that the small traces of nitrogen are four times the amount found on Earth, although nitrogen makes up more than three-fourths of the terrestrial atmosphere. This composition causes a runaway greenhouse effect that heats the planet even hotter than the surface of Mercury__-_

Her hand slipped a bit, suddenly encountering moisture as it finally made its way past her labia. She took a deep breath, let it out, and slid her hand inside her tights and underwear, shifting a bit to reposition herself so her arm could fit under her comfortably. She gathered the moisture she encountered on her fingers and her leg spasmed when she ran them lightly over her clit.

Jade shuddered harder as she slid deeper into fantasy, considering what it would be like to be there for the final expansion of a star. To be floating there watching it reach towards her, the increasing heat caressing her. If there was a planet in its path she would shrink it and gather it up, hold it close _beneath her clothes_ surrounded by heat and the planets a solid, varied and uneven surface constantly touching her in other ways as she cradled them-

It was about this time that Jade had to resist the strong urge to summon one of the planets in her possession and just _touch it_, fun her fingers over the surface, penetrating the atmosphere, feeling the feeble pull of gravity from an object shrunk, a force normally so strong it could hold her to it and she could never get away, not if she weren't a god. Trapped by its immovable, unforgiving force whether she wanted to be or not.

But small they were weak, and small they were fascinating. Small she could have all of them at once (except for the one she was currently on, of course), touch herself against all of them at once, rub against them, enlarge or shrink them to whatever size she so pleased, whichever size would suit her needs the best, and oh, suit her needs _they would._ Pulled against one planet, using the others as she so desired, placing them wherever along her body she wanted.

The twitching and spasms coalesced and she came hard, biting back a moan as shudders wracked her body, pictures of herself overwhelmed by the most incredibly strong celestial bodies utterly unconcerned with her existence flashing through her mind. As she calmed down, warmth and contentedness flowed through her.

A few minutes later Jade sighed and closed the book with her clean hand. Absent-mindedly she licked her fluids off her fingers and glanced down in mild irritation at her crotch. She'd have to change her underwear before she went and tracked down the others.


End file.
